


Бурбон и сигареты

by TinARu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Таймлайн - уже в Александрии, но до Нигана. Впрочем для драббла это и не важно





	Бурбон и сигареты

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - уже в Александрии, но до Нигана. Впрочем для драббла это и не важно

Они в полной жопе. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Дэрил осторожно делает затяжку. Медленно втягивает дым и старается не закашляться, ребра все-таки зверски болят. Рядом Рик, еще не растерявший своего зверского вида, с разводами крови на щеках и шее, методично перевязывает руку. Никак не может нормально завязать, идиот.

– Дай сюда, – бурчит Дэрил с зажатой в зубах сигаретой. Получается аккуратный узелок. Вот так и надо. 

Они попали в очередную западню в очередной дыре по пути за очередными запасами. Рутина. Огромная орда ходячих за стеклом – тоже дело привычное. Да и черт бы их побрал, в этом магазинчике дохера сигарет и не меньше зажигалок. Жить можно. Мечта Дэрила – поместить все это добро себе в рюкзак. А если еще бухло найти, то будет вообще сказка. 

– Теперь бы еще выпить, – сипло шепчет Рик рядом. Дэрил кивает. После секундного переглядывания, они начинают крутить головами, оглядывая магазинчик, куда загремели. Кроме целого ящика с сигаретами, есть еще пара банок зеленого чая, пачка ментоловой жвачки и женские журналы, настолько древние, что все «женские секреты» из них знает даже Дэрил. Дожили, блин. 

Наконец, в поле зрения попадается валяющаяся на полу бутылка. Пузатая такая, знакомая. Дэрил кивает Рику, тот подтягивает ее ногой. Вуаля, командная работа. Они делают по большому глотку, подбирают грязную здешнюю тряпку и ловко сооружают зажигательную смесь. Даже жалко, неплохой бурбон был. Рик жует ментоловую гадость и лыбится, как маньяк. Кровь застыла на бороде, впрочем, как обычно. Дэрил аккуратно оттирает уголок его губ от засохшей корочки, Рик накрывает его колено ладонью. Пять секунд девчачьей фигни, горящий кусок ткани, и веселье начинается. 

Очередной выезд можно считать удачным. Сигареты ведь они добыли, так ведь? А что еще нужно, кроме них и Рика за спиной? Пожалуй, ничего.


End file.
